


Well Loved

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hermione wants reassurance.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Well Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione wants reassurance.

**Title:** Well Loved  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** busybody Hermione.  
 **Challenge(s):** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt: Love  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Hermione wants reassurance.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Well Loved

~

“Do you’ve plans for Valentine’s Day?” Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. “Draco’s organized a romantic weekend at the Malfoy family cottage in Fiji.”

“Must be nice.” Hermione hesitated, then leaned forward. “Harry, you seem happy but...do they love you? I mean, really love you?”

“Of course!”

“Do they ever _tell_ you?”

Harry smiled. “They’re Slytherins. They don’t often say the words, but they show me with the little things they do.”

“Like?”

“Like rescue him from nosy friends,” an amused voice said.

Hermione blushed up at Draco and Severus, who’d suddenly appeared.

Harry stood. “Trust me, Hermione. I’m well loved.”

~


End file.
